scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spanish Specter
The Spanish Specter is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head towards Spain to visit Velma's uncle but end up solving the mystery of a spooky bullfighter. Synopsis Velma's uncle, Robert Dinkley, is living in Madrid, Spain. He tells Velma she should come with her friends to visit him. So Velma tells the gang about it, and they go to Spain. When they arrive, Robert has prepared for them to go to a bullfight. After the gang leaves their bags, they head to the bullfight. At the bullfight, Scooby and Shaggy order a whole lot of Spanish food and sweets. The bullfighters, or toreros, are all, "Toro, toro!" Scooby and Shaggy are watching without much enthusiasm. Then after a bull and bullfighter go out, a spectral bullfighter riding on a bull comes out and charges into the stands. He is charging straight toward the gang. They run, accidentally into the stadium. Scooby and Shaggy run into the changing room, coming out as bullfighters. They bullfight with the ghost, but then he knocks them out of the way and tramples the stands (the bull). He then heads outside the arena, dropping a cloth engraved with RM and a logo. Scooby and the others (except Robert, he disappeared) run outside, but there is no trace of the bullfighter. Fred suggests that they look around the arena, but Velma tells Scooby and Shaggy to go to the Bernabeu stadium and look there, because that's where Real Madrid (RM) plays. She, Fred and Daphne then look around the arena. At the stadium, Scooby and Shaggy are milling around, looking at the trophies and uniforms. Strangely, no one is there. Then the hear an enormous bellow, and run outside to the pitch. There they see the bullfighter tearing up the grass, and wonder why. They then head to the locker rooms very quietly. Inside the locker rooms, Scooby finds a paper marked with numbers and letters. The bullfighter spots them and chases them onto the field. Finally, Scooby and Shaggy are able to escape and they head to the arena. Meanwhile, at the arena, Fred and the girls have found an ex-bullfighter (Ronaldo Toro), who hates the arena. Shaggy and Scooby give Velma the paper, and Fred starts setting a trap (in the stadium), with Scooby dressed as a bull and Shaggy as the bullfighter as bait. Shaggy pulls out a red bullfighter cape and starts waving it. Sure enough, the bullfighter comes out of the locker room. He charges toward Shaggy and Scooby, who instinctively run away. Fred, Velma and Daphne spring the trap, catching the bullfighter, amazingly. The bullfighter is revealed as Robert. He did not want FC Barcelona to come to Madrid because they always kick Real Madrid's butts. That's why he tore up the field and scared everyone at the arena. He hoped if they thought it was too dangerous, they wouldn't come, and to be safe he tore up the field. The episode ends with Scooby and the gang watching the game, and Real Madrid actually wins. Cast and characters Villains *Spanish Specter Suspects Culprits Locations *Bullfighting Arena *Bernabeu Stadium Notes/trivia *The famous Bernabeu stadium looks exactly like in the episode, only real. *This is one of the only episodes to have a family member be the villain. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Robert's mustache is black when the gang first met him. Later, it is brown. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *For some weird reason, in the background of the locker room you can see a copy of the Mona Lisa. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes